hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hackepeter
Hackepeter ist ein asozialer Holzfäller und Musiker des 21. Jahrhunderts. In seiner Freizeit betrügt oder erpresst er andere nette Leute oder seine Nachbarn. Hackepeter Fanpage Biografie / Karriere *5.Januar 1973: Geburt als Karl-Heinz-Peter-Rüdiger-Alexander-Fridolf-Gangolf-Adolf-Siegfried-Oaschal Hacker in Tulln. *1983: Umbenennung auf Peter Hacker. *1991: Heirat mit Richard Kogler. *1992: Scheidung von Richard Hacker. *1993: Hacker missbraucht Cola-Flasche: 3 Minuten Haft. *1994: Hacker bekommt Angebot als Holzfäller, bleibt jedoch Sandler. 1995 wird er zum Holzfällen gezwungen. *1997: Hacker wird zum Holzfällermeister und schreibt seine ersten Lieder. *1999: Seine erste Single "Thrilling me Oftly" erreichte Platz 923 der weltweiten Schihüttenverschnittcharts (905 unter Disco Disco Party Party von den Discoparty Opas. *2003: Hochzeit mit Heinz-Peter Redofenko. *2004: Peter schnappt sich den Holzpokal. *2007: Peter Hacker wird zum King of Flop gekrönt. *2008: Beerdigung von Jichael Mackson, seinem Erzrivalen. *2009: Hacker verwechselt seinen Opa mit einem Gummiball - dieser stirbt kurz darauf. *2010: Hackers Lied "Tausndundzwarazwanzg Oaschlecha und a Kua" erreichte Platz 2 der GIBS MA-Charts. *2011: Hacker wird Erpresser-Holzfäller-Sänger. *2011: Sein Song "Na... Za Fix!!" (Nazafix) erreicht Platz 15 der HMC. *2012: Nach dem Retroremix von Fruaafstara und dem Album Arschgeruch erscheint sein bisher erfolgreichstes Album Waldbrand Vol. 1. *2015: Er kündigt endlich neues Material an: Waldbrand Vol. 3 erschien als Vorbote zum Album "Auf dieses Album müsst ihr noch lange warten", letzteres wurde Ende des Jahres veröffentlicht und Hackepeter hielt sich nicht an das von der Musikindustrie beschlossene Verkaufs- und Veröffentlichungsverbot zu Jahresende. *2018: Hackepeter erbt nach dessen Tod das gesamte Vermögen von DJ Whoopy. Erpressungen *Nachbar Fritz *Nachbar Arnold *Nachbar X *Nachbar Enton Holzfallografie *1999: Zitronenbaum von Tulln *2010: Geldbaum von Texas *2011: Kopf von Peter J. *2014: Riesenbananenerdbeerzitronenkiwibaum von Nizar Musikkarriere Hackepeter ist seit 2003 im Musikgeschäft erfolgreich, in diesem Jahr erschien sein erster Hit "Fruaafstara", der in Hackistan Gold erhielt. Seinen ersten Erfolg außerhalb Hackistas hatte er 2010 mit dem Lied "Tausndundzwarazwanzg Oaschlecha und a Kua", das Platz 2 der GIBS MA-Charts erreichte und auch in anderen Ländern erfolgreich war. 2012 erschien schließlich sein erfolgreichstes Album "Waldbrand Vol. 1, das Platz 5 der Hackistan Music Charts erreichte und dort mit heute 6 Millionen Verkäufen unangefochten das erfolgreichste Album der Holzfällermusik ist. Die Folgealben Waldbrand Vol. 1.1 (2012), Vol. 2 (2012) und Vol. 3 (2015) waren allesamt erfolgreich, letzteres auch international. Ende 2015 erschien sein Album "Auf dieses Album müsst ihr noch lange warten", mit welchem er ein von der Musikindustrie beschlossenes Veröffentlichungs- und Verkaufsverbot brach. Als Folge erreichte das Album weltweite Nummer-1-Platzierungen und auch sehr hohe Verkaufszahlen, die in Hackistan jedoch weit höher waren als in anderen Ländern. Hackepeter ist allem voran in Hackistan sehr erfolgreich und hatte international kaum vergleichbare Erfolge. Seine größten Erfolge außerhalb von Hackistan sind die Alben "Waldbrand Vol. 3" und "Auf dieses Album müsst ihr noch lange warten" sowie die Singles "Tausndundzwarazwanzg Oaschlecha und a Kua" und "Die lang erwartete Single". Diskografie Für Chartplatzierungen und Auszeichnungen in verschiedenen Ländern, siehe Hackepeter/Diskografie Alben *2008: Speck auf da Axt *2012: Arschgeruch (HMC #9) *2012: Waldbrand Vol. 1 (HMC #5) *2012: Waldbrand Vol. 1.1 (HMC #4) *2012: Waldbrand Vol. 2 (HMC #7) *2015: Waldbrand Vol. 3 (KC #5) *2015: Auf dieses Album müsst ihr noch lange warten (KC #1) *2018: Dieses Album erscheint sofort *2018: HackeBter (mit Filet) Singles *1999: Thrilling me Oftly *1999: Thrilling me Oftly (Richard Hacker Remix) *2000: Klausi und das Benzin *2000: Technoschlager und Rülpser *2001: I bin für imma a dodl *2003: Fruaafstara *2005: Leckaschmecka du Bifc *2010: Tausndundzwarazwanzg Oaschlecha und a Kua *2011: Mei Würschtal is größte *2011: Da Schwonz wochst weida *2011: Nazafix!!! (HMC #18) *2011: Nazafix (HMC #15) *2012: Fruaafstara (Retroremix) (feat. Helmi) (HMC #18) *2012: Nebelschwaden (& HAV) (HMC #10) *2012: Hammelauflauf (feat. DJ Hormonüberschuss) (HMC #14) *2012: SpottLight (HMC #8) *2012: Nigga in the Mirror (mit Snowfiggs) (HMC #18) *2012: Bayrisch Wald (HMC #19) *2012: Waldmusik (feat. HAV) (HMC #10) *2012: Oxlschwas (mit HAV, OPI & Die Offm) (HMC #5) *2015: Die Ruhe vor der Axt (KC #18) *2015: Chronische Dummheit (mit HAV) (KC #8) *2015: Die lang erwartete Single (KC #1) *2018: Axtmukke Monarchen (mit Wilfried Hockn) HP als Modern Holzfälla Hacker gehört zu den sog. Modern Holzfällas, die Biber ihre Arbeit verrichten lassen. Zudem ist er mit 23456 Ngultrum der unlogischst bezahlte Holzfäller Europas. Den Weltrekord hält der Libanoner Klaus Klausowitsch: Er verdient pro Jahrhundert 987654321123456789,123456789987654321 Uz und 3 Cent. Hackers bester Kollege heißt Ölseadsch Krankowitsch, der die Biberarbeit erfunden hat.